Through Nevada and back
by Madmous
Summary: Todd has to pick up some people he doesn't really know and ends up in the middle of nowhere with little left. Expect morally ambiguous characters, druglords and a mercenary later on as the story progresses. You will be surprised!
1. Chapter 1

Charas not mine anything alse yes. Expect the states and citys mentioned...  
_Have fun..._

-------

**SQUEE!.**

„Hello?" Todd answered the telephone with a pen in his hand tapping a paper trying to do his homework. The exercise was to try to find a solution for a pipe problem in the schools heat system. "Todd is that you?" shooting up from his seat as he heard the voice of his friend from the bedlam house, he reassured himself: "D-Dib?".  
The caller remained silent for a moment until he answered: "Yes?". Smiling slightly as he heard the voice of his long lost friend Todd demanded to know:"How are you?".

"I'm fine. " Todd scrabbled a little on his notebook and finally asked ,what mocked him the whole time, "So why are you calling?", he heard a cough at the other side of the phone line. "Err..." there was a huge pause "Dib?" Todd said to affirm himself that Dib was still on the line. There was the cough again "Well, Todd you see I'm stuck and err I have no idea how to come home and we live in the same neighbourhood so, ... wouldn't you come and pick me up? " Todd's eyebrows sunk and created a expression of disbelieve in his face.

"Where exactly are you?" looking outside the window he saw a rather lanky man entering the house next door. He looked exactly like the guy who gave him horrible nightmares.

"Somewhere around Nevada. Rather dull. You won't believe me I saw a...." Todd's eyes became big as he saw that the neighbour was indeed NNY! "I come and get you!" Todd nearly screamed into the phone interrupting Dib in the progress who he hadn't really listened to since he was watching that man.

He let his pen hit the table and was already up. Kneeing to reach for his shoes under the table with his ear still on the phone"Do you have any directions?" he asked panicked.

"Err..." the voice on the other side of the phone line sounded puzzled "in a phone booth. Aliens stole my portable." out of Dibs mouth that sounded like something that would occur often Todd thought "Funny story. Anyway I'm in the middle of nowhere near Sunrise Manor and there's a big green poster."

"I'll get you. Wait! Don't move." Todd slammed the phone on the holder and ran towards the door grabbing his fathers keys for the old dodge ,which was only hold together with adhesive tape, in the progress and slammed the door behind him shut. He was about to start the engine when he suddenly remembered himself about the fact that he lived in Los Angeles and Nevada was roughly a 4 hours drive away from where he lived. And that was without the fact that he didn't even knew where sunrise manor was located. So he ran back grabbed a map and stuffed his necessities in a sac. Throwing everything in the back of his fathers van he drove of into the sunset hoping his father wouldn't miss his van over the weekend, assuming he will be alive by the end of the weekend with the crazy knife-nut man next door.

---

In Nevada:

Dib was getting cold. To conserve the little warm he still had he draw his coat closer to his body. The cold nights in Nevada weren't made for somebody coming from a place with nicer temperatures.

Not that it would be cold in Nevada but the nights...

"Hey" he turned around seeing two guys not much older than him standing outside "Do you want to stay in there forever? We have to make a phone call too, you know?".

Dib left the cell and leaned against the cold glass wall while one of the guys, a young man with a orange parka dialled a number inside the cabin.

The moment he hit the glass he took out a small package of cigarettes out of his overcoat, taking a cigarette and carefully put the package back in the coat's inside pocket.  
Pulling out a lighter with the writing 'conspiracy' and an alien head as ornament he ignited his cigarette and inhaled the smoke. Letting the smoke engulf his mind and wavering his thoughts, he didn't recognize that a figure approached him "Care to give me some light?" Dib nearly jumped up, surprised at the sudden intrusion from outside forces ripping him away from his thoughts.  
"Of course." hastily he fished for his lighter in one of his deep coat-pockets and held it in front of the Goth-guy's face seeing how his eyes shone in a bright red and how the light was reflecting inside them making the eyes appear like rubies. The darkest and beauteous rubies he ever saw in his short, mortal life. Damien pulled away from the fire Dibs eyes still on him.

"Do you have a problem with my eyes?" the red-eye sounded annoyed and ready to kill somebody.

Bashing himself mentally he ripped his eyes away from the Goth "N-No." he hold up his hands, making a placating smile or at least he was trying to "It's just that um.." he tried to find a right word for it.  
"It's not common for me to see people with red eyes. That's all." he put his lighter away and continued staring at the ground.

"I could have lighted it myself but somebody took my powers away." Dib looked up. Was that another proof for the paranormal; a proof that there were daemons and supernatural beings on earth.

There was just one way to make sure of that. He started his question "So those p..."

Suddenly the cell door was violently rammed open and Dib shrugged together ,forgetting what he wanted to say, at the loud slam the door made being slammed back nearly falling out the angles cracking the glass in the progress. "Those fuckers!"the orange dressed guy exclaimed loud and violently punching his fists upwards.  
He turned towards the red eyed Goth. Dib could make out his facial futures they were soft and the eyes reminded him of a cat. Dib never really liked cats he preferred dogs until they once tried to eat him which has not been a very pleasing experience.

"I nicely explained my fucking problem to them and the only thing those bastards do is laughing and tell me to whore myself out when I need a drive back so badly! Those assholes."he spat.

The guy let his hood down the moon shining on the mongrel blond ,half-long hair. He scratched his head as he took a cigarette from Damien.

To say that he exclaimed his displeasure of the situation very loudly was an understatement. Dib thought he never heard so many swearwords and curses leaving a single persons mouth in his whole live.

After ranting for over 2 hours and becoming too tired to make any more exclamations the parka-guy let himself sink back beneath the Goth. Igniting his cigarette with his last matchstick he got out of a matchbox ,which seemed to be out of one of those strip locals you always saw near truck stops, he began to puff his old looking smoke.

"Why do I always end up in another place after rebirth?" he muttered. Dib looked up. What was that? Rebirth? Dib's paranormal-activity senses tickled. He just had hid the jackpot.  
Whoever wrote the script for his live just placed him in the biggest opportunity to proof that not just aliens existed but also that there was something not from this earth probably living next to you in your garden. He thought about how he could gain their trust. Whatever they knew he had to knew it too.

"So..." both looked up. "What is your name? I mean it's not like I would need it or err that but it seems that we will be stuck here for a while." Dib pointed out the obvious. Damien took over and said both their names: "That" he gestured to the guy in the parka "is Kenny, Colorado's greatest crack whore of all time" Kenny flipped Damien the finger "And I am none other than Damien.".

He nearly spit out that he was the devils son. But he rather didn't state that seeing as his powers had been stolen and any confrontation with crazy fundamentalists or "paranormal researchers" ,or what he liked to call them: lunatics trying to make stupid experiments with him, wouldn't be very benefiting for his health.

"And you both are from Colorado?" Kenny just nodded but Damien declined "I move often..."

----

half an hour later:

Kenny was asleep and Damien was playing with his Play Station portable. Dib wanted to know more about them he'd pinned them down with questions but with the time they grew bored and just ignored him. Whenever he tried to ask them now they only repeated with a 'shut up'. Kenny was a lot more leaned back than Damien telling him to stop being a creep, Damien on the other hand was about to kill him if he would ask any more questions. So Dib stopped with his questioning for this time. However he would never give up. Noting a few things in his notebook with his pen, also conspiracy themed, he remembered himself to ask more questions.  
He couldn't let this chance drop ,after all he was a supernatural researcher. Searching for the truth that was somewhere out there.

Dib looked on his clock he had smoked 5 cigarettes by now, Kenny and Damien slept besides each other snoring and there was no sign of Todd. He phoned 4 hours ago because he knew that while people like his father or Gaz didn't really care that he was stuck in Nevada, Todd was always sweet and caring. Or at least that's what he remembered him to be like.  
It had been a long time since the last time they saw each other. He or better both of them in the nut house had few clear moments which was the time around 3 A.M and 4 P.M. They even had shared a room together living in close proximity. That was how he got Todd's number and address and he gave him his in return, besides it wasn't like it didn't felt good having a 'friend' who also believed in aliens, though Todd wasn't as happy about them as he was.  
One could say that they really got attached to each other over the course of months.

Thinking about all of that Dib felt a little guilty on the inside. Abusing Todd's friendship for a free four hour ride across the country. But he was just human and Todd sounded very happy to drive him around or at least he interpreted the loud shrieking into the phone as a sign of joy.

He saw a light and turned around a old Dodge drove up the street.

The Dodge stopped near the phone booth and Dib could make out a faint scream. He ran to the van.

"Todd?".

-------

_Hope you liked it_

_I like reviews...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello my dear readers the characters don't belong to me (I just borrow them and use them for my story without making any money) they belong to their owners (who pimp them out to eager ff-writers and ff-drawers without their knowledge (if they don't use the internet that is.))_

_Have fun...  
_

_-----_

"D-Dib?" he had cranked down the window and was now gazing out of it trying to make out the figure that came near to him waving it's arms.

"Todd is that you?" the conspirator came nearer, finally standing next to the van spying trough the open car window.

Todd affirmed in a jittery voice.  
He wanted to drive away from here as fast as he could with as few strange encounters as possible which was near impossible, for somebody like him. "We haven't seen each other for a long time."he regarded Dib while saying those words.  
During Dib's convergence Todd had noticed that Dib had changed, a lot since the last time he saw him:

Dib's glasses looked worn out and were hold together with apprehensive band, his hair had lost a little of their glance and as he grinned Todd could see that his teeth had a slight tint in them coming from coffin and nicotine.  
Todd also perceived that Dib still wore that blue t-shirt with the smiley and he still had that long black coat he took rarely if ever off.

"So what took you so much time?" Dib looked at Todd as he asked that. Holding the steering wheel in his frantic grip looking so tense that Dib thought he was unable to open his mouth.

Taking a step further towards the open car window he looked at him through the window seeing his lithe form in an uncomfortable car seat with distasteful images covering it. Todd's eyes were dark and heavy his eyelids had sunken a little and he had dark circles around his eyes coming from sleep deprivation and worry over the world. The gray coat made of Egyptian cotton hung from his shoulders like a dirty old sac covering the thin body wrapped in a t-shirt from one of those TV-shows with monkeys all over it.

His shaggy black silken hair was ruffled and looked like it hadn't had seen a comb for decades.

Todd's little mouth was forming a sentence drawing the corners of his mouth upwards,Dib watched as the soft petal-like lips opened themselves leaving a few words staying in the air: "I had trouble finding this place."

Dib needed a little time to realize that the other one had spoken to him and a little more time to remember what he had said.

"I came here under um.." Dib tried to find the right word "mysterious circumstances?" he smiled at Todd, who wasn't into a laid-back mood which you cold tell from the way his eyes shifted from left to right and how he pressed himself against the drivers seat. It wasn't very easy for a nervous person like he was to stay calm in the middle of a dark street with no streetlights and the howling of coyotes in the background while the moon was hidden behind the clouds.

"So umm ..."he fiddled with the play button of the radio "Do you jump in?"

This ripped Dib out of his daydreams and into a near lavishing mood of happiness. Finally he could drive home and get into his bed and...

But wasn't there something he needed to be done first?

He looked back and suddenly remembered what had happened just 4 hours ago. How he had met those mysterious guys who probably gave him a answer to so many of his paranormal questions if he just found the right time for it.

Biting his underlip he thought about a way to get into those guys heads and find out what there rambling was about.  
As he turned back and regarded the old car Todd sat in a idea sprang to his mind.

"Say Todd, would you mind if I would invite some of my new friends?"

Todd stared at Dib for a moment. "Well, I don't think it would hurt." he mumbled to himself knowing very well that it may not hurt him but that it would cause some unfortunate events in his life.

The incomprehensible mumbling from Todd was, of course, the only thing the over motivated Dib needed to scream at the remaining two persons at the booth: "Hey guys" he winked, while jumping into the seat next to Todd who was sighting defeated "I found somebody to drive you home!" while grinning from ear to ear.  
During the time Dib had his manic phase Todd bit his lip and hoped that he made it out of this federal state alive and well.

Damien and Kenny were heaving themselves up ,grinning that they found somebody stupid enough to give them a free ride home, and gathered together their scattered items before they tiredly turned towards the dodge that was their ticket home.

Dib crammed his backpack under the small space located beneath the seat during the time Kenny and Damien made their way towards the dodge opening the unlocked backdoor who made a protesting squeak as it was rammed open and threw themselves on the uncomfortable seats stuffed with rotten foam material. The door squeaked again and was pushed shut by Damien who already knew that the first thing hw was going to do after getting his powers back was to blow up this fucking old van.

Todd looked up eying the new passengers with suspect and a little tinge of fear. Being anything else but happy to meet new people due the fact that they always promised trouble.

Besides those guys looked anything but trustworthy they could kill him in his sleep and steal his money.

During Todd's musings the guys had already stuffed their backpacks under the backseat and Kenny was already sleeping again cuddling against Damien who annoyed with the attachment brushed him off just for Kenny to repeat it mumbling a few words that sounded like "You make such a good pillow" which was answered with another brush and a grumble from the pissed off goth who was obviously having a migraine.

Todd sighed defeated ,looking behind him trough the looking glass, it wasn't like he could do anything. The trouble he was about to avoid invited itself in his life every time he didn't need it.  
But its not like anybody would ask him if he was comfortable with two guys in the backseat he didn't know demanding to be driven to their home city or his neighbor traumatizing him during his childhood .

Sinking his head in defeat he had to admit destiny hated him and his guts.

Stomping on the accelerator activating the engine Todd and his unwelcoming guests drove towards the full bright moon in the old dodge his father didn't cared about now because he had bigger problems in L.A, namely a maniac called Johnny...

…_......###~~~~_

_I've got a nice and wonderful comment and I'm happy to know that people care about the stuff I write._

_Yo! And I will tell you that I still haven't decided if NNY will make an appearance or none at all  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**The characters don't belong to me but to their righteous owner J.V and Stone and Parker.  
--------------**

There was a _grave _silence in the car.

Kenny was huddled in the back, his head was leaning on Damiens shoulder who looked out of the window ,trying to ignore the blond who was clinging to him like a piece if gum that dried on your shoe sole, as they drove past the same stone again. Unfortunately the driver , Todd, had gotten lost in the past half hour, as Damien noticed with disdain and annoyance.

Todd who had also observed that he had driven past the same rock, parked the car on the side and looked in one of the maps ,who were unfortunately out of date, just so he could restart the engine and drive again in the opposite direction.

"I told you, it would be easy finding somebody to drive us to the nearest city." Kenny smiled at Damien his eyes half lidded from sleep.

The son of the devil gave Kenny a side glance and snorted thinking his own thoughts about their lift.  
Kenny yawned and was about to lay his head on Damiens lap as he was stopped by a rough shove in the opposite direction. "Don't I get any love." Kenny replied in a playful manner. His hands sneaked past Damiens shoulders embracing him as he snuggled closer to Damien "You are so cold let me warm you..." Kenny who was already half asleep let his head sink in Damiens lap to take a nap.

By this time Damien gave up shoving him off knowing that he would just try again to crawl into his lap.  
Sometimes Damien imagined Kenny to be like some sort of dog which you kicked just for it to crawl back to you and regardless of how many times you kick it it always comes back. He asked himself if anybody would miss the worm contaminated dog if it died.  
Maybe he could try an assassination on their next destination ,wherever that was.

"Thats the fifth time I saw that rock." Damien told Todd , in an dismissive cadence, who was already nerve-jangling and struggling with the directions. Todd stopped the car and leaned back drawing his hands trough his hair scratching his head in an apologizing gesture "I'm sorry." he bit his lip, something he did often Damien thought, as he once again put out the map and circled the way they had been driving now for roughly an hour never going any further.

"Maybe we should rest somewhere during the night?" Dib asked carefully to the nerve wreck that Todd was.

Todd looked at Dib "And where should we go? Do you see here anywhere a place to sleep?"

They heard a cough ,loud enough to be recognized by them, from behind "I saw that we drove past a motel sign shortly before we reached the rock...again." Damien pointed behind him trying to remove Kenny from his lap who was snoring, loudly, without success.

Todd led his shoulders hang, sighed and drove the van back again in the direction they came from.

During the time they took to drive, NNY took his precious time to kill.

_And I take my precious time with the chapters. You took notice?_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own any of the following characters yadda yadda yadda..._

Todd sighed as they had finally ,after long hours of driving through the dark desert, reached their destination.

Their destination was a run-down motel which stood at the side of the highway.  
The only sign near it was a decayed wooden signboard with the word motel written on it with black spray-paint. It was actually a marvel that Damien had seen it because it was so small and plain.

As Todd drove on the parking lot and turned off the old engine he slumped down in his seat in relief and sighed.

Kenny woke up, yawning "Are we home yet?" he asked his companion scratching his head as he released Damien from his iron grip and stretched out his hands hitting the vans low ceiling.

"No we aren't."he got hit lightly on the head by Damien who was visibly annoyed by the others clinging behaviour.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kenny asked in a moment of confusion looking around to see the motel with the only light coming from a dimly lid room.

Dib opened the car door and jumped out the car taking his belongings, a backpack, with him "We should get a room before the reception closes down. None of you guys want to sleep in this car, do you?"

Kenny yawned again as as he opened the door and left with his backpack, following Dib towards the old motel.

"I hope it will be cheap." Kenny shouted at Dib who was running at the only room with the lights still on assuming it was the reception.

Damien made a disapproving sound and also jumped out of the old van leaving Todd alone in the dark of the night on the empty parking lot while wolfs howled in the distance at the glowing moon who stood far above the scene on the dark horizon.

The night was dark and not a single star brightened the dark gloomy heavens above poor Todd left alone and afraid.

After a while Todd ,who was uncertain if he should follow his 'friends' or drive away and go home, decided on the first option and ran after them in a hurry after making sure to have locked the van and taking all valuable things with him.

Stumbling into the room nearly falling over the narrow step in front of the entrance Todd let himself fall on the brown beaten down couch in the receptionist room.

The receptionist room was dimly lit. The only light came from a single bulb being mounted at the ceiling and swinging from one side to another with every new blow of wind that came from the wide open window.

Todd noticed Kenny and Damien discussing with a fat man in a dirty wife-beater, blue trackies and flip flops.

He leaned to his paranoid friend ,who had found some new interest in the aquarium obtaining some goldfishes with various diseases, "Do we have a room?"  
Dib sighed and turned to Todd "Our new friends" he pointed to the teenagers Todd had picked up "are just about to discuss a" he hesitated a moment " Student discount."  
"You don't sound certain about that." Todd gave a worried glance at Dib.  
"Well... they've argued since Kenny sat foot in here."

Todd glanced over to the discussion.

While arguing the fat man tilted his head to the side stemming his hands in his hips causing the light to reflect on his sparely haired head.

His little over-lip beard moved as he talked with Damien and Kenny who were obviously both in rage.

The sign on the table said 'Carl'.

"Come on man. Let us stay here. We can pay tomorrow!"Kenny begged the overweight man.

He reached in his pockets and returned an empty hand looking sad. It sucked to be poor.

"How about 5 dollar?" Damien showed Carl a five dollar bill.

Carl looked annoyed "You little runts pay a full 25 dollar or you can sleep on the streets."

Kenny put on a seductive smile "Well. How about a little discount for err.. five minutes?"

Carl raised his eyebrow. "I don't swing that way."

"It's not like anyone would see in the dark..." Kenny grumbled more to himself than the other.

"It's not like we cant pay."Damien retorted towards the middle-aged man.  
"The get the money or get out." Carl growled returning behind the reception switching on the television to watch some cheap hispanic soap opera which was shown with crappy translated subtitles.

Kenny and Damien returned to the couch both showing visible signs of anger.

Kenny let himself fall down on the couch next to Todd. "Sorry guys" he let himself sink into the mattress of the couch "but no money no room."

"How much would a room cost?" Todd asked trying to keep a casual voice not wanting to show how uncomfortable he was with Kenny who left him little to no private space.

"So around 25 dollars." Kenny answered and seemed at least to Todd to even take up more place. It actually was a miracle to him how someone as thin or better anorexic as Kenny was able to take up so much space.

"I happen to have the money... "

Todd brought out 25 dollar out of his purse holding the money in his hand.

"...but..."

Kenny snatched the money out of Todd's hand standing up quickly. Even with the additional space Todd wasn't reliefed.

"Thanks man." Kenny ran to the reception.

"it's for gasoline..." Todd added mumbling more to himself than Kenny, as he saw his money gone in under five seconds giving him a very bad feeling in his guts that he would probably keep until he was back home.

Kenny swiftly returned with a big satisfying grin on his face with a key labeled 'Room 25'.

As Kenny opened the room he quickly ran towards the king-sized bed and let himself fall on it all four limps stretched out.

Todd slowly made his way inside the room followed by Damien who let his backpack drop next to the surprisingly new couch and sat down on the comfortable piece of furniture. Dib meanwhile made his way towards the bathroom feeling a little dirty from all the dirt he had collected and the fact that he haven't had a shower since at least three days.

"The rooms have a shower!" Dib happily declared testing the said showers for running, clean hot water.

"Hmm..." Damien looked at the bed.  
"I'm taking the bed" Kenny pumped his fists in the air enthusiastically.

"I'm not sure if this room was made for four people." Todd inspected the room. It was good for the night but was also very small leaving little room for a table or nightstands.

The room also had no television and no fridge. Actually the only thing he had seen that was even in the slightest comparable to something called service was the vending machine outside the room on the veranda stuffed with junk food probably older than his mother and father together.

The pool he saw outside the window was empty and filled with sand and things he couldn't name since they were unidentifiable.

Kenny made some space on the mattress. "Well this bed seems to be made to hold at least two people. Maybe if we make some space it can hold a third party member?" he smirked at Todd who was inwardly shuddering at sharing a bed with someone else.

Kenny grinned "See it positive." he peeled his parka off"Ever slept over by someone?"

The parka was carelessly thrown in a corner as Todd shook his head.

"It's just like that just with people you don't know."

Todd gave a worried look. "You don't seem too worried about sleeping in a bed with strangers."

"I'm used to it." Kenny waved off flicking on the lamp mounted on the wall directly above his head.

Damien laughed dryly "i bet your used to it." he grinned giving Kenny a dirty look.

Kenny grabbed a pillow and threw it angrily at Damien which the other dodged.

"Besides we're not really strangers. I mean we drove in your car that makes us acquaintances. " Kenny looked at Todd trying to smile at him.

Damien grabbing the pillow kenny had previously thrown at him and stuffed it under his head laying down on the couch. "I'm sleeping here."

"Isn't it uncomfortable sleeping in your clothes?" Todd asked him changing into his pajama.

Damien sighed gesturing to Kenny who was now only in his briefs "At least I don't sleep besides him."

Todd who was now in his pajamas looked to Kenny concerned "Your sleeping in your underwear?"

"Well at home I would sleep naked." Kenny grinned as he flopped down drawing the bedsheets over him.

Todd cringed as he sat on the bed and decided to not turn around for the night.

Meanwhile Dib was done showering and came into the chamber in his boxers and a t-shirt.

"They even laid out towels." he stepped in the room and frowned "Where am I sleeping?"

"Um..." Todd looked around "Besides me?"

_Thats it folks. And BTW Todds father is death by now._


	5. Chapter 5

_The characters once again don't belong to me.  
This may contain some OOC-moments._

_The long awaited continuation:_

_

* * *

_

Todd had a very restless night. The bed he and the other two guys laid on was a very tight place for three people to fit on comfortably.

Not only was he sandwiched between two sweaty bodies who moved in unison, he also was trapped and couldn't really move without throwing the one or the other out.  
But in the end he was to sleepy to care and just slipped into restless sleep.

The next morning Todd found himself unable to move sandwiched between the bodies. He stared as he found that there was a poodle of spit collected on his pyjama top coming from Kenny.  
Staring at Kenny who still was drooling on his pyjama he carefully put a string of hair between his thumb and index-finger and pulled.

"Aught!" Kenny jumped up, causing Todd to roll back in shock and bump against Dib who fell out of the bed with a thud. Meanwhile Damien came into the room, brush inside his mouth and a bunch of bottles in a plastic sac.

"What's that?" Dib rubbed his head that had connected with the floor and was still throbbing.  
Damien held up the plastic-bottles "These are for collecting water..."

Dib and the others looked at him dumbfounded.

The Antichrist sighed and returned in the bathroom spitting the toothpaste out before he came back into the bedroom and sat down on the couch. "You understand that we don't have any money, right?" Damien scowled at his 'comrades' which only continued staring at him until Todd started to blink.  
"And what about those five dollars of yours?" he asked.

"Well uh,..." Damien subconsciously reached for his pocket where he had carefully put his new cigarettes "err...I have 'invested' them."

"You fucker!", Kenny exclaimed in fury "You just spend all that money for yourself!"

"Well it is err.., was my money any-ways." he yelled back defending himself.

Kenny meanwhile had pulled up his trousers and slipped in his parka "I can't believe it, I mean have you ever thought what would happen if,... if we run out of gasoline?" he stomped around the room searching for his shoes.

"What are we going to do now?" Dib asked.  
Todd sighed "See." six pairs of eyes were fixed on Todd now "I looked at the stand of the cars petroleum intake. It should be enough to get us to uh... to a repair shop or the next city and then..."  
Todd stopped. And then what? What were they going to do without money lost in the dessert, without help. He curled into a ball and rocked back and forth. "We're lost!".

"Hey I'm sure everything will turn out all-right. I just err, phone... the Swollen Eye Ball! Exactly I phone them and they will help us."

Damien and Kenny looked at their optimistic 'friend' in confusion who hurriedly jumped into his clothes and made a dash to the exit "I come back later. I just need a little time!" he called back before the door closed.

"So um, what are we going to do with him?" Kenny gestured to the broken-down Todd who still rocked back and forth mumbling phrases of "We're lost." and "I never come home again." as well as other phrases of fatalism.  
Damien shrugged "Wait a while I'm sure he comes down sooner or later." he took the sac with the bottles. "We have to fill these up." the Antichrist gestured to the bottles.

"Huh? Why?" Kenny scratched his head.

"You know water. Water to survive?"

"Oh right."

"And by the way..." Kenny looked up to Damien as he was screwing open a bottle. "Go and wash yourself will you? You smell like you haven't had a bath for two weeks."

* * *

Meanwhile Dib was busy with the phone "Hello. Here's Agent Mothman. Member number: 67..."

"We know you!" an annoyed voice replied "What is it this time? Alien invader, humongous mechanics trying to take over the world or do you think that your sister is an alien?"

"Oh no. Not really but I took a lift with a friend and currently I'm driving around with a guy who can resurrect himself and the Antichrist..." the other side was silent "Hello? Are you still there?"

"Agent Mothman , this is the last time I say this in the name of every SEB-Member stop calling this number."

"But..." the other side hung up. "It's true this time..." Dib hung up defeated and let the phone return. "Your gonna pay for that, right big-head?" Dib looked up towards the fat receptionist. "Err..." suddenly he had an idea.

"Yeah sure I pay for it." he grinned "I just have to get back to get some money."

While he stepped out he took a last turn to the fat receptionist "And by the way... MY HEAD IS **NOT BIG!** IT'S AN **ORDINARY **SIZED **HEAD**!" the receptionist shrugged back a little but remained completely unmoved otherwise by the young adults antics.

"Just get the money..."

In the bedroom Todd had somehow collected himself through sheer willpower and an empty plastic bottle thrown to his head executed with masterful accuracy by Damien.

He now unscrewed the bottles while handling them to Damien while in the background steamy water was running down a youthful body. " Do we need to do that when you know ...he's showering? Isn't that um, against respecting privacy?" Todd asked nervously as he closed the last bottle.

"Well, it isn't like he ever had much privacy besides I don't think it matters. He doesn't have any shame any how." he looked back where behind the curtain showers, which to Todd's delight were not transparent and had been closed, came a little humming sound. Just as Todd was stuffing all the bottles back in the sac he got an eye full of male testicles ,as Kenny came out of the shower, which caused Todd to jump back in shock. Kenny looked irritated and looked down. "Is something wrong?"

Todd shook his head and while getting even paler hurried out of the room.

"He's just a little shy." Damien grinned as he handed Kenny a towel.

"You know whenever I see a towel I automatically have to think about..."

"Porn?"

"I wanted to say drugs." Kenny rubbed himself dry and slipped in his briefs.

Just as Todd wanted to open the door. Dib jumped into the room. "We have to go!"

"Oh..." Todd frowned "Then I should bring back the key." Todd sat down the bottles and grabbed for the key only to be held up by Dib. "No! We have to go now."

Damien came out of the bathroom, Kenny pulling up his trousers behind him.

"We're going without giving away the key? Why are you suddenly in such an hurry?" Damien asked.

"Well I used the phone and he wants money. And... you know we don't have money?"

"Yes I know that. But you called your friends, am I right?" Damien asked again, his facial features suddenly becoming more sinister

"Err, uh yeah but..." Dib stammered

Damien frowned until realization hit him. "You phoned someone and wasted money that you didn't have on a help that didn't come?" he grabbed Dib by his collar and shook him. "You must be the biggest idiot in the history of ..."

"Please, I ..." Todd lay a hand on Damien's shoulder only to hastily withdrew as if he had just burned himself "maybe it's better if we just go..." he said weakly.

They packed in silence and hastily made their way through the backyard to get to the motels car-park.

Todd started the engine and just wanted to drive off as he was met with a gun on the back of his neck.  
"Shut up and drive!" was the only words he heard only accompanied by the muffled voices of his acquaintances. He realized then with shock and horror that they had just been kidnapped.

* * *

_uhh~  
I see a plot, a hint of light on the dark horizon,  
I also made a reference to Toweli, see? SEE?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Next part- **

**Merry christmas!**

"Shut up and drive!" the voice repeated and shoved the gun a little further into Todds neck.

"But..."

"I said drive!" Todd felt how the metal heated and accelerated the engine driving out on the street in a hurry. The sun had set and shone bright on the single van on the street.

The driver lessened the shoving of the gun into Todd's neck "Drive to Utah." the kidnapper commanded him.

"Utah?" Todd frowned looking into the mirror mounted on the ceiling.

His passengers had been gagged and bound with some strange metal binds somehow mounted under their seats. Todd wondered how the kidnapper had even made it into his car. But then he figured that he had probably forgotten to close the door in the back of the car.

"Hold the car!"the kidnapper suddenly interrupted Todd in his thoughts. Todd hit the break with force nearly causing the kidnapper to fall over shoving the metal further to his neck.

He took in a deep breath and held it until the kidnapper took the gun away to get something out of his pocket which he then gave to Todd.

Todd looked at it. There was a big red cross pointing to 'Dixie National Forest'.

He frowned even more "You want me to drive there?" he pointed on the red cross

"Yes I want you to go there! Have you any other explanation why I should mark something with a red pencil on a map?" the kidnapper sounded annoyed while Todd tried to make out a good route on the map.  
"What is it? Never seen a map before?"

"I just try to find a good route for driving." something that was the fastest route and got him out of his misery so he could go home and destroy his phone so he would never have to deal with things like that again.

"I decide on the route. And you, your only here to drive anyway." the gun was back in its place and shoved hard towards the neck "Actually," and Todd felt the metal heat up a little "you can be happy that I leave you and your friends alive."

Todd swallowed and grasped the steering wheel again.

Well, if he wanted him to drive and if it kept him alive. Todd recalled someone saying this before it was:'Listen to the guy with the gun you know why.' Well, now he really knew why.

He drove forwards on the route that was decided upon by the kidnapper. And thus he drove.

While the van drove on the street with the sun shining on the cars ceiling inside the car, deep in Kenny's backpack, a little device send out little signals unnoticed by humans, buried under porn and crack.

Somewhere in Las Vegas a tracking device took up the signals of the frantic, little bug. A dark-haired woman picked it up and showed it to her partner who was smoking a very cheap brand of self-weltered cigarettes and was polishing his shovel with a dirty rag.

"You think the boss might be interested?"

The brown-haired guy looked shortly up and quickly returned his heed back to his shovel"...Yes."

The dark haired woman grinned.

_The promised bounty hunters._  
_Have I ever said there will be bountyhunters? Frankly, I can't remember._


	7. Chapter 7

_*Insert "Please do not sue me, charas don't belong to me, but to their righteous owners~" disclaimer here*_

_The following chapters gives you sidecharacters trash-talking about Kenny and the captured drifters getting hand-fed by the kidnapper,_  
_which I heard is a kink in some circles._  
_Enjoy:_

* * *

Todd drove on an byroad somewhere in Nevada. This route the kidnapper had decided upon had definitely not been on the map he had read before.

He had a good memory, at least he thought he had and as far as he was able to tell the map had only shown the main roads.

It bugged him. Not only was the kidnapper somehow able to get into his van, which he knew was whenever he left the car closed and locked, but he also somehow seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and was able to trap Dib, Kenny and Damien with installations that looked like they needed some time to get installed. Which meant that the kidnapper probably was in the van beforehand.

Just when did the kidnapper get into the van?  
It just bugged him.

"Watch where you're driving!" the kidnapper hit him on the head with his gun. Obviously Todd had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had nearly driven off the road. He quickly manoeuvred the van back on the road.

His stomach growled, after all they had nearly driven for 2 hours straight and neither of them has had something to drink nor to eat.

Looking into the mirror above his head he could tell by the hungry looks his back-drivers gave him that they were hungry too.

"Um..." the gun was shoved into the back of his neck.

"What?" the man bawled.

"W- Would you mind, I mean we're hungry... and, um..."

"Pull over."the gun was shoved in his back again. Todd obeyed.

As soon as he pulled over he felt clams around his angles and his was shackled with manacles by his wrists on the driving wheel. "I thought I can eat?"

"Yes sure but I feed you. Do you really think I let you run free?"

Todd grimaced at the thought of someone else feeding him, or alone the thought of a strange men even touching him. He shuddered.

"Stop sulking." the man was looking at him with disdain.  
"I could let you starve as well, you know?"

Todd looked at the driving wheel, how he wished he was home right now.

A piece of dried meat was suddenly shoved into his mouth, to which he acted surprised and nearly spat it out again. "If you spit it out again, I'm not going to feed you again until we reached our destination."

Obediently Todd chewed and while he chewed on the leathery meat he thought about how the kidnapper came even in the van, off course, he looked up at the ceiling window which was cracked open, it was always the window.

One after another they were fed, Kenny didn't even have any time to speak a curse word as his mouth was freed and the meat stuffed into his mouth, until he swallowed and the gag was replaced again. The same practice happened with Dib and Damien, who didn't like the demeaning procedure at all taken from the fact that he bid their captors hand which was followed by a bitch-slap to which Damien reacted with growling. As soon as he had his powers back he was going to fry the captor alive for this hubris.

As the kidnapper was done ,Todd was freed from his ankle shackles but the shackles binding him on the stirring wheel were not.  
"I would prefer to keep a tight leash on you." was the only answer he got for a questioning look.

While this whole procedure took only half an hour it was enough time for a black Cadillac Escalade to catch up with the old tattered van.  
Not only was their car faster it also had the advantages of a tracking device and a GPS- system.

It had certainly it's perks being hired by one of the biggest mob-bosses of Colorado.

"Tell me again why he hired us,..." the black haired woman was sitting back in the by-drivers seat while the brown-haired mercenary was smoking one of his self-weltered cigarettes whose smell filled the dark interior of the Cadillac. The leather seats imbibing the smoke as a swamp would absorb water.

" 'is beetch escaped." the mercenary inhaled the cigarette smoke,

"If I were together with him I would run away too."the black haired woman leaned back,scrolling through a magazine, as their car got off the main road and was now driving on a secluded byroad.

"But ze beetch got 'is dope, all of eet," the mercenary grinned. "and right before 'e made eet out of Colorado ze leetle 'oe destroyed ze boss' collection of dolls."

"The boss collects dolls?"

"Not ordinary dolls. Ze dolls ze boss collected were made out of special stone only occurring in secluded areas of ze world."

"So we kill,... him?" she looked at the GPS which showed the black-dot ,their Cadillac ,approaching a red-dot, 'the bitch', as the mercenary called _him_ so 'affectionately'.

"No, we get 'im back to Colorado, ze boss wants to speak with 'im directly."

she looked up from the tracking device, Mole looked sad.

"Have you gotten soft, Mole? Soft over a little crack-whore?" she teased him, grinning as she sensed that she had hit a soft spot.

"Shut up, beetch!" he bit on his cigarette, grasping the stirring wheel harder.

Meanwhile not even four miles further away form them the tracking device in Kenny' s back-pack still send out the data of their coordinates unbeknown to all of them.

Todd started the engine and drove off, none the wiser of Kenny' s little, dirty secret or their followers.

* * *

_I really hope I got Mole's french accent right, if not please leave a review; I'm also a little afraid of suddenly turning the characters OOC; so again sorry for unexpected OOC'ness._


	8. Chapter 8

_New chapter, insert copyright balh,blah, enjoy_

* * *

Todd drove along the seemingly endless driveway. He wish he could just clap down the visual cover above the window but his hands hand me chained to the steering wheel. He looked down on the dashboard "We are low on fuel.", he said, the man with the pistol standing behind him and regarding the petroleum stand too until he sat back. "Just keep on driving until the tank is empty.".

Meanwhile Dib was fighting with his restrains. They must have been made out of some sort of metal, he mused as he tried for the fifth time to cut it with his wrist-knife to no avail.

"This is useless. Those binds are made of extra flexible titanium. Trying to cut them will get you nowhere."

Dib sighed annoyed as he let go from the binds.

Not far away from them steadily following them was a duo of enigmatic minions their tracking device showing the exact location of the van Todd drove.

"The dot get 's slower" the black haired woman commented "You think Kenny knows we're behind him and has given up running away?"

The brown haired mercenary shook his head "Kenny' s stubborn..."

they continued to drive in silence until the dot stopped to move.

"Perfect opportunity to get him huh?"

The brown haired mercenary nodded and drove faster.

"That's it we are out of gas." Todd let his head hung while the abductor opened the door and jumped out not looking back. "Unbind us!You can't let us out here, alone!" Todd called out after him with Kenny and Dib making sounds of disapproval.

If the man wasn't masked he would have grinned "Unbind you for what? That you can go and call the cops? How stupid do I look to you?" he shouted back as he activated a little device in his hand a helicopter appearing out of seemingly nowhere.

The man looked one last time down the road as he saw a sleek black Cadillac approaching "Well it certainly looks like you guys won't be along forever!"he shouted stepped into his helicopter and was gone as he flew away never to be seen again.

* * *

_I know that my chapters somehow get shorter and shorter._


	9. Chapter 9

_Are you ready for the last chapter? I AM!_

_-Insert: copyright not mine here-_

* * *

Then suddenly a giant mechanical moose crashed from the sky which left Todd and the others staring at shock at the gigantic four legged robot.  
"**WHAT THE FUCK?"** Todd screamed in horror and disbelief "How the _fuck_ is that possible?"

* * *

Meanwhile moose like aliens in the robotic moose's head checked their navigator-device.

"I think we've damaged our navigational device as we partied too hard."

"**I CAN SEEE THAT IDIOT!"** the enraged captain was yelling at his subordinate.

"Where are we?"

"Our _tom-o-tom _says we're on a planet called earth; the dominating species are called humans." an moose located on a wild red-blinking monitor said.

"Are there moose like beings?"

"Indeed!" a nerdy looking moose said who hastily clicked away the porn site he was browsing on and presented a wikipedia site with a moose on it.

"Captain what are we doing now?" the second in command asked.

"Easy: Destroy current dominating life-form and make the moose dominate other species."

"**ALL HAIL THE MOOSE!**" everyone yelled; and all put their hands on their antlers to great the giant moose in the sky.

* * *

"Why did you stop?" the black haired woman looked up from her magazine to drop it and stare next to her gaping companion at the giant robot-moose.

The both closed their mouths and opened it again not unlike fishes out of water.

Suddenly the moose raised one of its legs, stepping on the van and causing the inhabitants to be horribly crushed.

* * *

"Captain we've discovered another bug with humans!"

"**DESTROY IT TOO!"** the captain yelled while he foamed and spit out his chewing gum.

* * *

The moose once again lifted its hove and stepped fast on the black car; the mercenary and the black haired woman were snuffed horribly.

"We've destroyed the humans, captain!"  
"Wonderful; now there are no humans any-more!"  
everyone cheered and they once again had a drunken party and flew off into space while a rainbow shitting moose shouted "_ADVENTURE_!"

Todd woke up screaming.

"_THE MOOSE THE MOOSE IS COMING FOR US!"_

the nurse looked up bored.

"Another fit?" she took up a long needle with morphine and inserted it into a vein.

The youth struggled shortly in his bonds and felt unconscious.

She looked at the clipboard on the end of bed.

**'PATIENT: _Todd Casil_**

**CONDITION: _Delirious_'**

The overweight greasy nurse shrugged her shoulders and went back to read about the marriage between Prince William and Catherine.

She gave them seven years until one had an affair.

* * *

*Insert Trollface in here*

Oh I know it's a short conclusion, but alas it's over.

What more do you want?


End file.
